


日记本

by doloreslehnsherr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloreslehnsherr/pseuds/doloreslehnsherr
Summary: 老Hansen发现了小Hansen在日记本里仍然叫他Daddy，但接下来的事却绝不在他的预判之中。





	日记本

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年8月20日发布于随缘居，地址：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=95948&mobile=no

* * *

小Hansen已经5小时13分钟没有和老Hansen说一句话了。

这如果发生在PPDC里任意两个人之间，还是大有可能的，毕竟每个人现在都是大忙人。但如果发生在一组父子关系的Jaeger驾驶员之间——就实在太不正常了。

老Hansen，不如尊敬一点叫他Herc Hansen，表示既无奈又理解。

基地里来了一个新的老朋友，五年多之前风生水起的大明星Raleigh Becket。说实话，Herc觉得他虽然有点年轻气盛，但却平易近人。所以Herc以长官的身份想让这个重归故土的家伙尽快适应，然后顺便和他边吃边聊起来。

不料当他让Raleigh给他递一盘他喜欢的土豆的时候，活宝Chuck Hansen就开口了。他开口一定没好事。

当Herc见证了儿子羞辱别人，被羞辱者同时对他的教育方式表示严重不满之后，只好悻悻回了房。他决心好好教育一下Chuck，虽然他明白之前的每次他都无果而终。

进房间的时候他听到浴室里有水声；被子和衣服卷在一起乱得像是有几个小毛孩在上面跳过蹦蹦床。Herc皱了皱眉头，决定不去管；臭小子该学会自己整理。

然后他注意到了墙边属于Chuck的桌子——令他惊讶的是抽屉开着，上面还挂着一串钥匙；只要他在这房间里，抽屉就从来没为他打开过。

Herc想都没想走过去看了一眼：里面展开着一个笔记本似的东西，夹在上面的笔都没盖上。他发誓那时自己只是想拿起来帮儿子收好，眼睛却还是无法控制地扫到了内容上面。

“20xx年x月x日

之前Pentecost将军说的那个人到了。好像叫Rayleigh，管他的。

不是每个新来的人我都有义务去喜欢，况且我不喜欢的原因有下：

1、那个人看起来很蠢。

2、所有人都好像很喜欢他，怎么没人这么对我？明明我看起来比较聪明吧？

3、Daddy居然也很喜欢他。我去他的！吃饭就吃饭干嘛黏到我爹身边！

因此我完全没理由给他好脸色看。”

Herc当时的表情简直是惊在当场，说不出一句话来。要知道Chuck已经好多年——大概三五年没有好好叫过他一声Daddy了。连一个Dad也没有。他们曾共同服役，自己是这小子的上司，称呼便自然成了疏远的上下级；等到加入Jaeger计划，两人成为搭档不得不常常打照面，他那与他一直有心结的骄傲儿子才不得不改一下口；但不是老头子，就是老头子，还是老头子。Herc非常想狠狠揍他一顿教会他什么叫尊敬，但他显然无论如何都下不了手。是他，对，一手造成了Chuck现在封闭的性格，尽管他各方面都优秀得闪光，但他从不懂得如何与人为善，待人接物的本事几乎是零。妻子遇难后，Herc意识到自己是儿子唯一的依靠，认识自我道路上最大的阴影阻碍；这就让愧疚与心痛无时无刻不在啃噬他的心脏。他能做的只有宠溺。即使知道后果也想尽全力保护好他的那种宠溺。

Herc非常爱他的儿子。爱到不知道该给他拴上一条Max那样的狗链好在他每次想出去怒气冲冲的撕咬别人乱闯祸之前把他拉住，还是该给他拴上一条Max那样的狗链好时时刻刻、轻轻松松地把他留在身边，抱在怀里。Herc经常对Max说话：把那些他埋在心里想对Chuck说的话都一股脑倒出来。

他的爱或许太压迫了。压迫到他的宝贝、混蛋儿子只愿意在日记里面说些软乎乎的话（其实不怎么软，很有Chuck一贯的彪悍风格），而这些话Herc想亲耳听到已经很久了。他明明早就以为幼时那个抓着他的衣服撒娇的小家伙已经一去不复返——但事实似乎并不是这样；他还住在这本日记本里，幼稚、任性、可爱得让他愤怒。

他开始迫不及待想翻看前面的内容；他想确定他的儿子这么久以来其实一直默默地爱着他父亲。

这时浴室门突然被打开，他的宝贝Chuck头发都是湿嗒嗒的，全身只有一条明显面积不够的毛巾围在胯部。里面哗哗的水声都没停。

“老头子你怎么在这儿？！”Chuck被蒸汽熏得红通通的脸上写满了惊恐，满身的水就那么顺着清晰的肌理滑下来。

“我为什么不能在这儿？这是我们的房间。”

“你不是说你要去开会吗？”

“将军身体突然有点不舒服，就取消了。”

Chuck被这句无法反驳的理由堵了回去，然后看到自己的父亲拿着那本锁着最高机密的日记本——“你……？！”

Herc当即觉得自己完蛋了，他一时看得太入迷忘记销毁证据（事实上他手里正稳稳当当地捧着那本日记本），这下他既要承受良心的拷问还有可能被自己的儿子以侵犯隐私罪告上法庭了。

“我，我真的只是无意之中看到，我去洗个澡。”Herc毫无办法，他不想承受Chuck的震怒然后和他拳头相向。他只能赶紧放下日记本硬着头皮去躲进浴室——但Chuck刚刚淋浴后火热潮湿的手却把他拉住了。

“Daddy。”Chuck叫了他一声；对，那低沉温和的声音就是在叫他，老天——

“什么？”Herc都不敢回头看他，一开口喉咙里的声音因激动变得低哑，令他自己都难堪。

Chuck把他僵硬的父亲拉过来，没料到却一个头槌砸在他额头上——Herc一下疼得龇牙，恼怒得看着用一个称呼就骗过了他的混账儿子。对方也皱着眉头吃痛地抽气，嘴里却说出来让他完全想不到的话：“看了我的东西就想逃？操我，就在这里。”

Herc一瞬间没法思考。他努力希望回想起事情是怎么发展到这一步的，直到Chuck拉过他的手按在自己不着一缕的屁股上；那里潮湿温热，富有弹性的肌肉似乎吸住了他的手掌。

“你知道我什么意思，别磨蹭。”Chuck露出他常有的那种轻慢而微微不耐烦的神色，最后索性开始亲上他父亲的嘴：那里因为紧张而发干，但没关系，一向处处优秀的Chuck Hansen会舔湿它们。他顺势挺胯轻轻撞在Herc着装整齐的裤裆上；而他自己的那处只有一层薄薄的毛巾，一扯就掉。

“兔崽子。”Herc尝到儿子嘴里的活生生的迷人味道，一下子阵脚大乱。天知道他多久没有和人做爱了。他心里又想气又想笑，抬手重重在那对柔韧的臀上拍了一掌。而他从未深入了解过的、已经长成目前这副性饥渴的冲动的儿子，立马随着他的动作惊叫了一声；惊慌又满足的叫声。

“想要就好好表现。”他没法再承受自己亲儿子在身前不安扭动所带来的冲击，一下把对方推到床边掀翻了。

* * *

被一下掀倒在床的Chuck又挣扎着想爬起来；Herc于是把他一条腿架上肩膀，迫使他仰躺着，另一只手隔着松松的毛巾握住他的阴茎。那里竟已经半勃了起来，被Herc宽厚的大手包裹住，漫不经心地揉弄了两下，简单却致命的动作便立即让Chuck丢脸地粗喘起来：自己即将在亲生父亲那里结束处男生涯，这一意识滑过他的脑海都能激起异样的颤抖。

“说说看，什么时候学会的勾引Daddy？”Herc边发问，边侧脸对准儿子腿窝处的肌肉随意舔了一下，然后附上一个吻；这举动让Chuck痛苦地抽气，但他仍不打算放弃嘴硬：“老头子才没资格知道这些。”

Herc听了也不恼；毕竟他早就习惯如何从儿子的口是心非中得到想要的答案。他跪在床沿，快速剥掉上身的夹克扔在旁边，然后指指裤链：“那老头子总有资格享受服务吧。过来，脱下它。”

Chuck吞了吞口水。他想这一刻想疯了。他想要好好犒赏那个生出了自己这么优秀的人的东西，他想满满地含住它。他于是在自己父亲毫不留情的注视的目光下缓缓挪了过去；他两手扶住Herc的腰胯，偏着头咬住对方的裤子拉链头。他将那东西咬着拉下来——就像他少有看过的那些porn video里面做的一样；他看到Herc灰色的平角裤，明明是和自己类似的呆板款式，但却让他无法自控地觉得无比火辣，不禁呼吸一滞。内裤被阴茎顶变了形，当他拉下那层织物都时候，那根肉棒就弹在了他脸上。Chuck看着那根精神百倍的东西，想了想它呆会儿能对自己做的事，然后呻吟了一声。

他毫不犹豫地把Herc的阴茎含进了嘴里；尽管那尺寸让他有些吃力，嘴并不能很快容纳：但没有什么是他办不到的，何况是关于Herc，他父亲的事。当他开始缓缓用唾液濡湿阴茎表面并享受地开始舔舐，他感到他父亲的手抚上了后脑，轻轻地揉着他短短的头发，并且慢慢收紧了。那力道让他又舒适又兴奋：他至少有那么些技术能让他父亲爽到。

只要Chuck愿意，他能做到一切——比如说现在，用一根从来没给任何人服务过的急迫的舌头，舔吮他父亲阴茎上没一道突起或是细小的沟壑，从上到下，还有湿淋淋的敏感的头部；对，他愿意，他愿意，他就从这笨拙稚气的口交中获得了难以言说的快感，甚至想喊出来。Herc看起来对他的服务还算满意：他抬起Chuck的脸颊让他看着自己，一面轻微往前送胯，把粗硬的阴茎朝他儿子变得红艳的年轻的嘴里挺；这样子实在是淫乱极了，顶压在对方上颚的快感酥麻地传到了Herc的指尖，他只好一边低沉地喘息，并用拇指摩挲起儿子的脸颊。他可怜的毫无经验的宝贝正被呕吐反应折磨着，他又想吐出他父亲的阴茎，又倔强着不肯认输，一边还想吞得更深；这样一来使Chuck迅速地就脸红了，被自己讨厌的自尊心搞得差点呛死窒息。

Herc一直低头看着他，把这些小细节都收在眼里，喜欢得不行；他一定是被一波一波的快感冲昏了头，竟觉得这操着自己儿子的嘴的情况完全没有不正常。他轻轻捏着Chuck的后颈把他拉开来一些，另一只手握住自己被吮吸得火热湿润的阴茎从儿子嘴里拔出来。他故意把那玩意在对方脸上抹了抹，混合着前液和口水的痕迹显得晶亮诱人。

“Good boy. ”Herc弯下腰来捉住他儿子的肩膀；他宝贝的嘴唇是明显被操过之后性感的红肿，满脸都是浓绸的红云，双眼迷蒙，看起来可怜兮兮的。他开始亲吻对方的嘴，这让那块刚刚被弄得麻木的地方既刺痛又温暖。Chuck被伸进来的舌头舔得舒适又满足，很快被慢慢升腾的情欲害得两腿发软，差点要从自己父亲身上滑下去；他不禁想埋怨这个吻技高超的老家伙——并且怀疑他是如何吸引到自己的母亲。

他很快就明白了。这个老奸巨滑的家伙。

Herc放开被亲吻得昏头昏脑的儿子，起身帮他跪趴在床上；这时的Chuck乖巧得就像头小鹿，浑身又热又软，任由Herc的摆布。他的身体被摆成最没羞没臊的姿势：两腿分得大开，臀部一览无余地对着自己的父亲；他的勃起的阴茎正贴在小腹上，偶尔擦过床褥，把那一片都打湿了。难以疏解的欲望让他只能把脸埋在枕头里呜咽。

“来，好孩子。”Herc的声音竟还能勉强保持平稳，虽然掺进了明显的颤抖和喘气；他拉过Chuck的一只手塞进自己嘴里舔湿，连带着香波气味的指缝都没放过。“我会好好教育你，成为一个得体的家伙。”Herc在他身后意味不明地低声说着，边把他两只湿漉漉的手指往他屁股后头塞——去他的这个老混蛋，竟然这样教育他的儿子如何变得“得体”——Chuck感觉到Herc的力量有些粗鲁，不得不弓起背来让手足够长；Herc，他的耐心包容的父亲，正指导着他用两根长长的手指操自己。热水冲洗过后都身子格外放松，没费多少力就塞进去一根手指：这让Chuck觉得羞愧极了，从未有过的感官刺激刷新着他的认知，这种被教育性知识的错觉让他又激动又羞赧。Herc带着他的手指前前后后抽插着，然后他意识到后穴口处加上了他父亲的舌头。那感觉像电流一样从皮上通变他全身，他有点受不住了。“啊……停下，”他一发声，呻吟就随之而来，给整句染上不受控制的撒娇意味。

“你会喜欢的。”Herc的舌头简直就是最可怕的武器，模仿着性交的动作能让他立即缴械。他随即退开，响亮地拍了一下Chuck的屁股，引得他浑身一颤：“接下来的你自己做。”谁都能明白这是什么暗示，Chuck当然也不例外；但这种活学活用并且在父亲面前表演的羞耻感冲刷着他的神经，他还抱有希望，希望Herc能放他一马：“Daddy……别为难我。”他觉得等干完之后自己一定不想在这个世界再呆下去了，他的脸因为羞耻以及埋在枕头里的温度早已热得烫手。

“My boy, 办不到吗？”Herc跪直了一点，抬腰把他硬了很久的阴茎抵在Chuck后穴象征性地摩擦几下，换来对方越发敏感的肌肉收缩和喘息。

可恶的、可恶的——Chuck狠命咬了咬下唇；他不允许任何人瞧不起他，即使是正准备操他的混账父亲。他认命地把手够到后面，插进去两指，开始缓缓地抽动。这感觉要多难堪有多难堪，关键是他没法控制自己的喉咙：快意的低吟轻易地就泻了出来。Chuck总能堪堪擦过自己的前列腺，却难以好好安慰它：他明白前列腺高潮这回事，但从未试验过。他被欲望驱使地加快插进去，但他不清楚Herc的满意标准是怎么样的。他现在完全被Herc掌控着，这一认知让他兴奋地发抖，心里甚至尖叫起来：handle me, I can do more.

“Da……Daddy. ”Chuck被自己的唾液和气息弄得差点呛到；他快忍不下去了，而他清楚这样适时的示弱总能戳到他那位溺爱父亲的点，Herc一定会心软的。

欣赏着儿子为自己开拓那具全新的、诱人的身体，Herc光是用看就觉得血气上涌。他能为自己做到这一步，还用他可爱的嗓音喊着他Daddy来抽抽噎噎地求饶，上帝啊。他心疼地上前抽出Chuck已经一团糟的手指，安抚性的含入嘴中舔了舔。“别急，孩子。”他两手用力掰开他两片臀瓣，在那上面留下浅红色的掌印。他于是慢慢将阴茎头部送进去：那里已经略带湿滑地张开来一个微妙的角度了。Herc扶住Chuck的腿两边，顺利埋进去一小截，而Chuck已经因此声音提高几度了。他深深浅浅地开始动作起来，那紧致火热的甬道却把他牢牢吸住，饥渴得就像是一张嘴，想把他吸干。他开始试探着并找到儿子体内脆弱的前列腺——撞上去的时候那感觉爽极了，Chuck也同时尖叫起来，声音带着哭腔：“啊……yes, 那儿，是……”新鲜的感觉就像是通感连接后满溢的肾上腺素得到了缓解，但却比那更接近天堂。他感到Herc很快不再温柔，而是重重朝里顶动，速度也快到让他一声接着一声粗喘，断断续续的难以连上。他不明白为什么他想大叫，但当他隐隐听到Herc发出舒服的叹息声，便没有顾忌了。

身后他父亲的阴茎准确地刺激着他的敏感的核心，那情欲的权杖在他身体里捣来捣去，连肌肉也撞击在他饱满的屁股上发出情色的声音。Chuck觉得脑袋快烧化了，他一边探手下去抚慰自己流满了前液的阴茎，一边急切地想喊点什么。“Daddy, daddy……”作为回应，他听到Herc放开了压抑的嗓子，提高了声调开始不住地喘。这个变态。叫他Daddy就能获得特别的快感，这实在是太辣了；或许他自己也是个变态。

良久的刺激过后，Chuck射在了自己手里；他大声叫了出来，全身都跟着高潮；后穴突然的收紧逼迫Herc直接射在他里面，把甬道里面灌得满当。他没法继续支撑，只好四肢一软扑倒在床上，他的父亲顺势慢慢抽出了阴茎之后还把剩余的液体全数滴在他高潮之后敏感红润的屁股上。

老混蛋。Chuck没半点力气，只能在心里骂道。

他感觉到Herc俯身贴到他背后，朝他耳边要命地吹气，还用舌头狠狠地舔他的耳廓：高潮的余韵还在洗刷Chuck的全身，他根本受不了这样的折磨。

“老混蛋，”他终于忍不住还是骂了出来，但那满脸的享受和红晕使他毫无说服力，更像是娇气的埋怨。

“爽过了就要改口？”他的曾经克制、威严的父亲暗笑着开了口，毫不在意地戏弄自己的儿子，一边把手在对方臀缝里磨蹭着，像是某种威胁。

“……”Chuck在心里把Herc从过分溺爱、行事过于谨慎、不关心儿子心灵健康、感情迟钝、偷看隐私、到家庭暴力等累累罪状全部数落了一遍，终于不耐烦地开了口。

“Daddy. ”

* * *

等Herc把精疲力尽的Chuck连哄带骗半抱半拖地弄去浴室洗干净再躺上床之后，Chuck几乎是沾枕头就睡着了。说不愧疚是假的，不过这些年来Herc心里也不缺这点感情；但这种把养了多少年的儿子睡了之后的父嫁错觉却让他不知道是良心不安还是喜不自胜。

他现在（理论上）获得了儿子日记本的观赏权。或许只有他自己这么认为，但Chuck睡得很沉，机不可失。

“20yy年y月y日

今天第一次和Dad通感。预料之中的成功。

他的脑袋真是乱，事情都杂在一起；我想一件一件地看清楚，但是还得速战速决顺便表现一下自己的漠不关心，痛苦死了。

我想他一定把我看光了，不知道藏得够不够好。

 

20yy年z月z日

今天Striker Eureka消灭第十只怪兽，刷新了记录！是时候该给那些愚蠢的政府高官一个耳光了。

晚上有庆功宴，Daddy喝了很多酒。我看他是要把自己喝垮才开心。我看到他被人灌得晕乎乎的样子一点儿都不爽，于是把他一个人撂那儿跑掉了。死老头子，根本就不管我。

20dd年8月14日

今天Dad有重要会议，从早在会议室关到晚。没什么好写的。

我觉得他忘了。

Fxxk. ”

Herc忽然觉得自己没立场再躺在这本日记本主人的身边。他的儿子，正在他身边熟睡的人，一直以来都敏感得像个神经衰弱的可怜病人，用暴躁和无礼发泄着不敢言说的感情。他全都没有察觉。他一切自以为补偿的行动，都在向着错误的方向徒然努力，却不知道只要转身去拥抱一下对方——就会、就一定会发现那个脸皮薄的家伙，正充满期待地等着你行动。他还像小时候一样，捉着你的衣角，因为一点小事哭红了眼睛，或者因为闯祸被罚站在外面冻红了鼻头；但他从没有真正怪罪你，只要你愿意去吻一吻他，告诉他，他是多么懂事，多么优秀，你有多么爱他。

Herc把第三跟烟蒂掐灭摁在烟灰缸里；缭绕的青雾在他眼前晃悠。他把日记本塞在枕头底下，决定一天一天、日积月累地，去补偿Chuck那些日积月累所缺失的拥抱和亲吻。

他俯身去看儿子；他的眼睫毛在细微地抖动。以后还有很多时间睡觉，不缺现在这一会儿。

Herc仔细地开始亲吻他宝贝儿子的嘴，含在嘴里轻轻地咬，舔舐两排整齐的牙齿。Chuck被他弄得有点不舒服，在喉咙里咕哝了两句；但他没管这些，直到对方被迫睁开眼想吸入一点氧气。Herc只松开他不到一秒，让他喘上一口气；然后不等他抗议或者再叫他“老混蛋”一类的不雅称谓，就继续堵上了他的嘴，只想把他好好尝个遍。

当他拿胡渣蹭到Chuck光滑的下巴时，对方不满地呻吟了一声，“滚去刮胡子，你这家伙。”

Herc把他揽向自己按在怀里，嘲笑着他，“我以为你会喜欢。你在日记里面夸它们很性感了。”Chuck瞪了他一眼，脸刷得就红了，耳朵根都在发烫，说话起来断断续续还喘着气，看起来诱人极了：“老混蛋你又偷看了，我要把你送进监狱；各种罪名。”

“在那之前我会让你哭着叫一百遍Daddy, 你会像刚刚一样开心。”Herc伸手去隔着被子揉捏自己儿子的屁股，力道毫不留情。

“噢，闭嘴。”火辣辣的羞耻一般的记忆涌上来让Chuck想找个洞钻进去；但他最终还是凑上去狠狠开始啃他的混账父亲的嘴巴，想逃过这些甜蜜的拷问。

日子总是长长的。

 

END


End file.
